


Arcane Divination

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Demon, F/M, Naga, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Rook makes the discovery that the Seeds have more secrets than at first glance. Curiosity killed the cat after all, and that becomes shockingly clear when John reveals his true skin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!John hunting down Rook

She wasn’t exactly sure had long she had been running. Long enough for her lungs to ache and for her legs to wobble with each step, threatening to throw her to the ground and let him close the gap she was trying so desperately to widen. Long enough for the rolling plains to turn into towering mountains that she couldn’t possibly scale. 

Rook knew deep down inside that he was toying with her. Giving her the impression that she actually stood a chance, that she could outrun a literal demon. He was just that kind of man, the kind who was willing to let her get away only to snatch her back and brag about it. 

He was a sadist. That made her huff a laugh as she fell behind a fallen tree trunk. Of course he was, his glowing eyes that flipped to red told her that. Demons were rarely nice. Though if she was ever asked she would have assumed demons didn’t latch onto people the way he had to her.

He was enraptured for some reason she couldn’t explain. Rook could still hear the way he crooned her name, calling out to her miles back when he hadn’t yet given chase. When he was still hiding behind the guise of all those niceties. When he tried to get her close enough to hold her and never let her go.

Rook remembers how she teased him before she ran. Wanting to see how far she could push. It was some sick, morbid curiosity that made her hang around for longer than she should have. Some curiosity that needed to be filled because how often does someone see a demon in the flesh? 

_ “You seem to believe in what you preach, John. In what your brother’s preaching. So if anyone could tell me, it’d be you.” She sighed, all dramatics with hands on her hips. “Does God really exist?” _

_ He smiled at her, showing too many teeth that made her take a step back only for him to follow. For the first time realizing she was only fueling his urges. Making him like her more. “No fucking clue.” He finally said, “do you think they’d let me into Heaven to find out?” _

Then he launched himself at her with nothing but his bare hands. 

She briefly wondered if his brothers knew of the horns he had. Of how he spoke of Heaven and Hell. Of the way he was connected to the Devil. Unless _ he _was the Devil himself. That thought made her heart stutter in her chest. Made her breaths come out in panting gasps. It occurred to her just as she heard John’s fast approaching footsteps that she was having a panic attack.

“Oh, little lamb. Come out to me, dear. I promise you won’t regret it!” She didn’t dare risk popping her head up to find him. Not when this was life or death. She was sure that when she glanced back once or twice that she saw a blade held tight in his fist.

Her eyes were shut tight, blood running cold as she tried to collect herself, to convince herself to make a run for it. When she heard the leaves crunching under his feet, moving further away from her, she gathered enough courage to jump out from behind cover and sprint towards the thicker brush. 

She didn’t get far. 

John was on her in an instant. Grappling her around the waist and pulling her to his chest with ease. For such a lanky, short man, he was _ strong. _Crushing her ribs with his forearm. 

“Enough of these games, dear. I’m growing impatient with having to chase what is so clearly mine.” He snarled out the last word, accentuated it with a squeeze, making her whine from the pressure on her stomach. “Just breathe for me and everything will be fine.”

Rook gasped, eyes widening and vision turning black at the edges as searing pain exploded across her side. It took another few moments where he twisted his wrist with a practiced hand to realize he stabbed her. A sharp blade was plunged into her gut, the handle sticking out, drawing her eyes to what he did. 

“I’m sorry,” John immediately spoke over her protests. Keeping them up as the pain made her legs go slack. Her fingers moved to the handle, prodding at it lightly. Fear hitting her harder than it ever has before. When she tried to tug it out he moved to ease the both of them to the ground to cradle her close on his lap. “I’m sorry, dear. But this is the only way. Bodies are so fragile, so easily hurt. And I can’t see you hurt.”

_ You’re killing me. _ She couldn’t quite find the air to say it through the shock. “Hurts.” Was all she could manage when her vision wobbled.

“Just for a moment, darling. Then your spirit will be free. Then you’ll be with me forever, I promise.”

Mad. She was completely mad. Anger was the only thing that filled her. She made that known when she brought up her hand lightning quick to scratch jagged nails down his cheek. He barely flinched. Just clicked his tongue. 

She stared at him in numb, wide-eyed horror just as everything finally slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

3 WEEKS PRIOR

Jacob was the first to pick up the helicopter coming, even from miles away. John, standing behind him, saw his brother lift his head, suddenly interested. He saw the tension running in every line of his body, saw him shift to shield John from the still closed church doors. From the danger his sensitive ears had picked up. 

John had better hearing than most being what he was, but nothing could compare to a werewolf. Not even a demon.

Not for the first time John realized how lucky they were to have Jacob. Despite how he knew Jacob suffered outside the Center, bombarded constantly by the sounds of Joseph’s compound. Of the church service and people screaming their Father’s name. He came to protect his family. Rumors were a powerful thing. Powerful enough to drive Jacob out of his gilded walls and into the noisy place that was the confines of his brother’s church just because those rumors might be true. 

Whoever started those whispers were right though. John realized that now. He smelt that long after Jacob heard them. That’s why he was here. Not just to boost morale or to hear the service Joseph slaved over to make perfect. To smell things that others couldn’t. Like the distinct smell of outsiders. 

Jacob laughed when John told him how different those not belonging to their flock smelt. That those who weren’t the inhabitants of Hope smelled foul. Strange. Something that made him want to sneeze.

The smell of these intruders made him shrink back. He wondered how Jacob could control himself so well, being able to hear as he did and hide his discomfort. John could only squirm. The people on their territory didn’t belong and it made his skin itch something awful. He could scent these people—five of them—past the burning pire outside and past the bliss barrels spewing into the air. 

It was something stronger than he’s ever experienced before. Stronger and different. And different was exciting to John. It was human, of that John was sure, but special. Like the particles in the air were electrified. 

Jacob turned just so, catching John’s gaze. So damn perceptive. Picking up on the slight nuances of John’s emotions, seeing the absolute drunken haze in his eyes. 

Jacob snarled at that, urging him to calm down lest Joseph staggered during his sermon due to the shift in energy they were creating. 

John just looks away. Eyes wide, locked on the double doors, rocking back on his heels in anticipation. 

John doesn’t understand how Joseph can keep preaching when they burst through the doors. So obviously unwanted on this land, interrupting a holy night meant to further explain the collapse. If he were in Joseph’s shoes he wouldn’t be able to help himself, he’d have to stop to locate that smell and bring it closer. 

Joseph keeps going though. Spreading his arms wide out to his flock. Spouting promises to keep them safe, to protect them no matter the cost. He just needs their faith and loyalty to make such a think happen. 

John knew their oldest brother by now to understand Jacob was focusing on all sorts of different things. Instead of the scent in the air—he was a goddamn were he must’ve smelt it—that he was intent on reading these people. Choosing the weaker ones, the ones he’d take out first if needed. Picking out the strongest ones fit for his trials if Joseph let them leave here alive. 

John couldn’t do anything but sway where he stood. Eyes briefly fluttering closed to take in that scent. Sweet, impossibly sweet. Like vanilla mixed with the natural perfume of flowers. 

He found her easy enough. Looking green. Young and cute, donning a sparkly new uniform and a pressed badge John could barely see in the low light. 

_ Rook. _

When John refocused he had the urge to snap at Joseph. To tell him to tone it back lest they scare off the sweet smelling woman whose eyes wouldn’t stop darting around. 

His voice was louder now that he sent his people away. It was just them and the echoey walls, making him seem all the more imposing. The slight hiss in his tone didn’t help. Though the humans would miss it, you would if you didn’t know what to look for. 

“Joseph Seed. Step forward.” Each word was bitten out. Clipped and short. Jacob could hear the imperceptible tremble in his voice despite the show of bravado. His ears, overly sensitive, also could hear the way John sucked in a breath when Rook stepped forward. 

Jacob caught his little brother’s eyes again, raising a questioning brow. _ What’s wrong? _Really asking if she was trouble. 

If John was more wolf than he was he would’ve growled at that. How could someone so sweet smelling be dangerous? Especially someone who was only human. Instead he backed down, couldn't fight a wolf unless he shifted. Wasn't like Jacob, who could subtly elongate his claws or show his teeth. John sucked in a calming breath, keeping his body in check. Keeping his_ horns_ in check.

Jacob, oh so slick, took a step back. Closer to John. Close enough to whisper softly, “you want that one, then, is that it?”

“Mhm.” 

John caught the Marshall’s gaze, saw the disdain there before his anger turned towards his Rook. 

“Rook, cuff this son of a bitch.” 

Now John did growl at that. Less of a wolf howling in his soul than Jacob, but it was there. Chomping at the bit and ready for his chain to be released to have a go at this Marshall. 

Joseph was the one to stop him. Imposing even in his human form, laying a hand on John’s shoulder when he turned to glance back at his brothers. So he did sense the energy in the air, he was just wise enough to ignore it. 

Rook did step forward though. Unaware of the tension in the room. Of the enraptured demon and the pissed off wolf. She clears her throat, polite even with the handcuffs in her hands, grabbing Joseph’s attention. 

Like a dutiful prisoner he offers up his hands and Rook doesn’t waste time slipping the cuffs on his wrists. The Sheriff and Marshall don’t hesitate to leave, no waiting for Rook to follow. That gave John the chance to rush forward on quick, silent feet. Breathing in deep with a low rumbling moan at what he smelled. 

She was sweet despite the nervousness cutting through it all. Something like citrus now that he was closer. Lemons mixed with the bitterness of dark chocolate. The location mixed with their current situation made it difficult to get fully hard. But that smell found its way to his cock anyhow. Made him whine a second later because he’d do anything to have that in his bed. Adding that flare to his sheets with her special smell after just one night.

“Don't, John.” Jacob’s hand pulled him back, claws coming out to dig in when John resisted. “We’ll get him back.”  


John laughed just as the doors slammed shut on the intruders. His eyes skipped to Faith’s, forgetting she was there all together until now. She was fretting more than the rest of them. Even if she wasn’t human herself, her love to Joseph was real. “It’s not Joe I’m worried about. He can handle himself.”  
  
Jacob nodded his agreement a second later, muttering a soft, “Yeah, the fucker’s scary when he wants to be.”

“He’ll meet where we said we would if anything were to go wrong--he won’t forget that. I just want the one who took him. The one who put those handcuffs on him.” John didn’t think he had to be any more clear. His face said it all. 

He was enraptured by a stranger named Rook.   



	3. Chapter 3

Joseph wasn’t stupid. Far from it, he'd like to think. But maybe shifting wasn’t the right thing to do before the young deputy’s eyes. They weren’t supposed to do that. It was the rules they made to protect themselves. 

Their people, even as devoted as they are, might scatter if they knew where their leaders hailed from. That their origins lay with the Devil. Cryptids were a thing the locals believed in, Joseph was well aware that a small grouping of his followers shared those beliefs in myths and legends. Wanting to catch a glimpse of bigfoot or Mothman. But him and his siblings weren’t from fairytales. They were practically demons. Joseph couldn’t hold back his anger and pride this time around, making him break through his skin, to destroy the confines of their helicopter before his people came to rescue him.

He had to suppress a snort at that. Like he needed saving.

Joseph knew how he looked, how terrifying he could be. Oh and Rook’s eyes said it all. It wasn’t fear he saw though, not like he expected at all. She didn’t pass out or scream. John was right--this one was special. She wasn’t like the rest. She just stared up at him, tracing his long body with her eyes. Staring at him agape, lips twitching as if she wanted to speak but didn’t know if he’d allow it. 

“Fuck.” 

“Husshhh.” He whispered softly, putting more of a hiss in his voice now that he had the liberty. Leaning down as much as he could shifted like he was. Moving to nuzzle in the crook of her neck with a content sigh. Rook stiffened at the contact before her hand came up to touch him. To brush along scales, right where serpent skin turned to human skin at his hips. 

Then she  _ squeezed.  _

Her nails broke into the surface of his skin. Tearing into him until he bled. He barely felt it, jerking away on instinct. No, she wasn’t scared, she was  _ mad _ . John would have fun with her.

“Now that wasn’t very nice. Not when you’re apart of my family. We’re not enemies, Rook.” He slithered away, tail flicking out to graze her arm as he exited.

He was more imposing that way. Out in the open and stretching wide. He heard her squeak out her surprise, then her panicked movements as her friends awoke around her. 

Joseph shifted back with practiced ease to greet his approaching followers just before they came into view. Eyes hard and glaring on Rook, who still looked dazed. Daring her to say a damn thing about what she saw. His people might not believe her, but his brothers would. If word got back to John...Shit. Joseph’s muscles tensed as he came down from his high, anger fading when he realized his mistake. John would have his head for his hypocrisy. After all the late night talks about impulse control. 

He couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t...

He shook off the thought when he noticed everyone staring. People waiting for his orders. A hand on his shoulder with brows drawn down low. Right, he had a job to do.

“Begin the reaping!” He threw his arms wide, a smile on his face as he locked eye with Rook one last time. Then she was gone. There hanging upside down strapped in, the next moment running full tilt in the other direction.

Joseph wasn’t stupid...not at all. He knew his brother wanted her, that he couldn’t stop scenting her as she arrived. “Get her. Bring my lost lamb back to me. Just don’t hurt her.” 

***** 

“You can’t.”

“I can, who’s going to stop me?”   
  


“How ‘bout Joseph.”

“Really Jacob? I feel insulted that you’d think Joseph could stop me.” 

“He’s big.”

John huffed, leaning back on the only uncomfortable chair Jacob had to offer in his office. “And so are you, wolf man.”   
  


John knew Jacob wanted to snarl at him, to show the large set of canines that he kept well hidden beneath his human form. But that’d only enforce the nickname John dubbed him with. Instead he rolled his eyes, though John didn’t miss how his claws came out, embedding deep into the wood of his desk. 

“I’m not helping you go behind our brother, fucker can be dangerous when he wants to.”

“Once again, so can I.”

When Jacob spoke the way he did it made John feel inferior. Like he didn’t belong with them in Eden. Jacob and Joseph were natural born leaders, they could shift into their true forms and become even stronger despite looking human a moment ago. John...well John kept his form. He was stronger, so much faster and could hear and see better than any human, but that hardly compared to what his brothers were. 

Jacob nudged at John’s foot under the desk, a half hearted smile on his lips. “At least bring it up to him. He likes Rook just as much as you, he might not hate the idea.” Though from the tension in Jacob’s shoulders John knew he didn’t believe that. 

“He would never risk outing ourselves just to capture one deputy.”

“She’s special though, you heard him say it a thousand times.” Jacob stood, marking the end of their conversation--he was busier than John by a long shot. “Next week, when we’re all together, speak to him them.” 

The drive back to his ranch was quiet. He kept the radio off for once, eyes threatening to brim with tears. It wasn’t fair. A sob broke out of him, sounding so unnatural in the tiny space of his car. 

She was meant to be theirs. To stand by his side and finally accept him in a way no one else could. She was supposed to be the one who kept him safe, who made him feel loved in his own skin. Not like an outcast. 

He wished he felt at home with his siblings. But they were different than he was. Jacob was a werewolf, Joseph a naga and Faith was larger than all of them---shifting into a goddamn aquatic beast with three sets of teeth. John was human in every sense of the word.

So why could his siblings find solace in who they are and John couldn’t?

  
He pulled off onto the side of the road, the tears flowing freely now. Streaming down his face and stuffing his nose. He wrapped his arms around his torso, sharp teeth he couldn’t get rid of sinking into his bottom lip. Drawing blood that he lapped up lest he ruined his shirt and someone asked questions.

He was weak. Unable to protect himself with only sharp teeth, needing a  _ gun.  _ He scoffed, tossing his gun in the backseat from where it was sitting on the dash. Weak. Rook wouldn’t want him, she’d go for someone stronger, someone who people marvelled at. A glorified demon at best.

John was too wrapped up in his own pity party to notice the person creeping up on him. Too absorbed with the tears blurring his vision to notice the gun raising outside his window. His sobs drowned out the sound of a safety being clicked off, only hearing the pull of a trigger when it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dutch put a gun in her hand and gave her a debriefing on what the Seeds had done to Hope, she had made a point to steer clear of them. Frankly, it was just too dangerous to waltz into battle or to even draw their attention. They knew her name already, they were fully aware that it made Eden’s Gate look ill equipped that one rogue deputy escaped them. They were coming for her either way, but for now it wouldn’t hurt to lay low.

But seeing a Seed so exposed and...normal looking? It made her curious. Forced her to walk out from the woods to at least get a good look in case her eyes were deceiving her. They were, in fact, not. 

He was a Seed alright. John if she remembered right. Ruler of Holland Valley and littlest brother with a temper. The most dangerous of the group. Though she bet that could be argued. Not like it mattered, because John was the one nearest to her. Sitting in the safe confines of his car--alone--with his head bowed, hands covering his face. With the windows rolled up she couldn’t clearly hear him, but she could see the shaking of his shoulders. 

He was crying. Having a mental breakdown from what she could tell from ten feet away. And steadily getting closer. Creeping forward on her heels with her gun held at the ready. Should she shoot him? After all the chaos and pain she’s heard he caused...wouldn’t she be doing Hope’s people a favor by ending it right now?

  
She’d be a hero. The thought made her lips tug up as she raised her gun, flicking the safety off and waiting a beat to see if he heard her. 

Nothing. He was still in his own world. 

Rook prayed windows weren’t bullet proof. He’d have her head if she failed. She built up her confidence as much as she could, breathing in deep and aiming for his head, finally pulling the trigger. 

The glass shattered all right. But her aim was off. A result from her shaking hands. She clipped him in the neck, hit an artery too if the gushing blood was anything to go by. It wouldn’t be a painless death, but quick. 

Rook let out a laugh out of sheer giddy, nervous energy. Bouncing on her heels, wondering if she should rush forward, to say something. Stake a claim, pull him out of his car and stand over his dying body. Let him know who had taken his down. Watch him come to the realization that she had done so, so easily. 

Before she could take a step forward he was stepping out himself. His legs shaking...but holding him up. Her eyes narrowed, waiting for him to fall. Willing it to happen. For his hands to fly to his neck in a futile attempt to stem the rush of blood.

He just stared at her. Gaping. In shock, yes. But barely noting the gun shot.

He should be dead. Or at least in pain.

  
As if he knew what she was thinking he tipped his head to the side, slowly bringing up his fingers to swipe away the blood running down his neck. “Ow.” With a sigh and a step forward (How in the actual fuck was he walking?) John glanced down at his clothes, an annoyed frown falling over his face. “Now that wasn’t very nice. Especially as an introduction. And now…” He tugged at his vest, stained darker with blood. “Now you’ve ruined my clothes. They’re  _ Prada.”  _

She was going to faint. She realized that a second before it happened. Her heart pounding painfully against her rib cage, making her chest tighten to the point where she felt like  _ she  _ was the one dying. 

Then she collapsed. 

*****

John was careful with her. He shouldn’t be, really, after how she treated him. Her first instinct upon seeing him was hardly what he imagined a cop should do. It seemed like they’d put a gun in anyone’s hand so long as it meant that they were pointed at his family. 

The thought of hurting her though, punishing her...John couldn’t stomach the thought. He wanted her safe. Apart of his family despite all their kinks and shortcomings. They had more baggage than most, it was silly to believe she’d follow him. That she’d love him like he so desperately needed to be loved.

John leaned back on his heels, content to watch her sleep for now. It was a nice sight, made something deep inside him (The wolf from Jacob no doubt) purr with pleasure. This was  _ right.  _ His soul knew it. He would try to explain it to her, he had to try. He’d explain it all. Everything. 

Jacob and Joseph might hate him for it, after the pact they’d made to not tell a soul. She was special. John wanted no one more than he wanted her. Everyone else could burn in Hell for all he cared. So long as this one made it John could rest easy. 

He had an urge to turn her then and there though, a dangerous yearning to see his teeth marks on her neck letting all know. She was sleeping though, blissfully unaware of what he was. Of the demon lurking down inside him. 

He trailed a finger across her jaw, pausing when she stirred. He sighed, sitting back and crossing his legs under him, head in his cupped hands. He’d just have to wait and see. And hope she wouldn’t run in terror. 

*****

When she woke she knew she wasn’t alone. Some sixth sense made every muscle in her body lock up. She tried to steady her breathing, to casually keep her head tipped on the plush pillows piled high. 

“I know you’re faking it.”

A whine escaped her lips without meaning to. When she cracked open an eye she spotted John on her left, trying to catch her eye when she turned her head. She swore she heard him snarl. Then he was on her. Faster than any man could ever move. One moment he was at the foot of his bed then, after a single blink, he was on top of her. Sitting on her hips and holding her down with strength she didn’t know he had. 

“Shh, shhh, quiet. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“H-how are you still alive. You should be dead. You...Y-you…”

She locked her gaze on his neck, right where she shot him. Nothing. Not even a bandage covering a wound. Just smooth, unblemished skin. 

John seemed to flounder for a moment, leaning in closer to hover right over her face until he was all she could see. “I’ll explain that. I promise. I just--I think we both need time.” John nodded minutely. He thought about this for hours. How he’d earn her trust. Win her over and make her love every part of him. Broken or otherwise. And once she’d learn the truth she’d love him too much to care about what he was. 

This could be perfect. John just had to perfect this, to not slip up. He could do that. 

  
A smile graced his lips as he cupped her cheeks, laying a kiss on her forehead. “You’re safe, my dear. With me, you’ll never know pain or suffering. You’ll be with more forever. Truly forever.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob couldn’t say he was surprised when Joseph told him what John had done. He didn’t really care either. But Joseph did. And he fully expected Jacob to do something about John’s childish impulses that he never really grew out of. Apparently even years down the line, as grown as they all were, it was still Jacob’s job to reign in his brothers. 

He could. Jacob was strong enough, and he knew that John respected how authoritative Jacob was. But when he dropped by under the guise of talking about the deputies they’ve been handed, John was happier. Bouncing around and hardly able to sit for five minutes. Not mentioning the woman he had captive in his own bedroom, unaware that Jacob knew as well despite him only letting such a thing out to Joseph.

What kind of brother would he be if he stole that away? 

John’s smell was different too. Something that made Jacob’s nose wrinkle when they embraced. His smell--not nearly as sweet as most--had a twinge of a familiarity. Like the nice smelling deputy they couldn’t quite catch. Meaning John had been neglecting his duties to spend time with a woman who might always hate him. 

Suffice to say Jacob left his ranch without so much of a word about his pet upstairs. Let the man have some sort of happiness. 

*****

“My love, if you’d just let me--”

“I’m not a fucking invalid!”

His eyes were drawn down to her bound wrists, gaze full of innocence when they flicked back up. 

“I’m not! Just untie me. I’m more than capable of bathing myself.”

“Not like this.” He reached forward, holding her wrists tight in his own hands, trying not to react when she flinched. “What happens if you trip? I’m not going to lose you over something silly.”

Rook huffed, pulling away to lean against the sink. “If my hands weren’t tied I wouldn’t slip. Been bathing myself for years now, believe it or not.”

Despite the small amount of information she knew about the Seeds, she heard of John’s temper. Has been scared of it ever since he took her as prisoner after the stories she’s heard. Though he took her sarcasm in stride this time around. Smiling with practiced ease. “Hand to God,” and at that his palm rested flat on his heart, “I’ll be a gentlemen.” He didn’t do much talking after that, instead making a move to undress her. 

Decision made then. 

Rook squirmed the entire time in a weak form of protest. Using her newfound freedom of her legs to kick wherever she could. She hit him in the shins and legs when she could, aiming high enough to get one good kick near his crotch. Not that any of that stopped him. He seemed almost impenetrable, uncaring to her blows unlike any other man. 

True to his word though he was modest as he could be when she stood naked in front of him. Her hands fell to cover the soft pink between her legs, cheeks rosy as he guided her into the tub. Now lukewarm after their long winded argument.

He washed her skin with a sort of reverence that made her uneasy. Less than a week in and he didn’t expect her to trust him, especially not with stuff like this. But he just couldn’t resist. It had been on his mind for days, keeping him up at night. Before finally he went and woke her up bright and early with orders to go into the bathroom. 

He could see that she was just happy to be out of bed. And for a moment he felt a stab of guilt. She wasn’t like him or his siblings, more human than anyone he’s messed around with in the past, so he figured her need to run around would be less than theirs. She was ansty though, he noticed that as he ran the cloth over her body. Saw the way she twitched and how her fingers linked together under the water. 

John wanted to talk, to reassure her like he’d done a thousand times before. It always ended the same way though. In some sort of fight. In times like those he wished he was as suave and calming as Joseph was. He was charismatic, sure, but calming was something else. A trait he never thought to develop. 

“Why are you so afraid of me?” He ventured quietly, the rag lowering--avoiding her breasts to run over her stomach. “What have I done?”

“I’ve heard things about you. All sorts of terrible things.” Rook’s head lifted for the first time since he sat her down in the water. And he was sure she looked as if she was about to cry. “You’re a fucking monster.”

John flinched at that. Trying not to break down. But for a second, if only for a short burst of time, he was young again. A little boy who didn’t understand what he was or why he was different. Too young to know he had to hide his true self. He was back to when people said that same thing under a different context meant to bruise his self worth. That he’d never have the complete family he so desperately yearned for because of what he was.

He breathed deeply through his nose, dropping the rag in the water before standing. “I think we’re done, hm?” His smile was strained this time around, making Rook tremble when he got her out and wrapped her in a plush towel. 

Rook stood there, dripping water on the floor as he paced the bathroom. Not yet unlocking the door. She was trapped in a tiny room with a madman.

“What can I do to convince you? What do you want from me?” 

Rook hid a smile, bit down on the inside of her cheek when a burst of joy coursed through her. She had been waiting for this. Days and nights trapped within the same four walls with nothing but her thoughts and left to her devices was dangerous for him. With nothing but time she had a lifetime to figure out how to leave. 

Until she realized how stupid that would be.

She could play the long con. If it meant justice for everyone who the Seeds wronged. To finally see their whole damn family behind bars, then she could live with this. 

Rook just had to play the role of terrified captive right. She’d destroy them from the inside out. He made it easy, giving her a pleading, vulnerable look. He was just as desperate as her. Even if she couldn’t understand why. 

“Maybe...If you’d just trust me. If you treated me like...I dunno,” and here she shifted on her feet, eyes closing briefly to sell the role. “A person. I’m scared, John. Sitting in your room all day wondering what you’re going to do to me. It’s driving me insane.”

She saw a flicker of compassion behind his eyes, something she figured he was good at faking by now. It was there nonetheless. And suddenly he was wrapping her up tight, holding her close in an embrace that was slightly too intimate. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t realize. I’m sorry, my love. Things will change. I can do that.” And when he spoke she believed him. She could breathe easy because that meant she was one step closer to seeing the light drain from his eyes. 


End file.
